BestFriends To Lovers
by NecromancyAngel
Summary: Mikado and Kida are bestfriends. Suddenly, an incident with the Yellow Scraves changes it all. Kida/Mika. one-shot. Smut involved, so rated M. YAOI! If you do not know the meaning of that word then please don't read this!


**I.A.A.N: Hello peoples! I made this one-shot because i was inspired by another story, and cuz there's hardly any Kida/Mika stories! I'm begging you people! If you like this pairing, please write a story about them! I'd love you if you did! Whether it be M or K+! Anyways, I tried my best. It's like 12:23 in the morning! I'm so tired! I know your not here to hear me nag and complain so let's get on with this!**

**Disclaimer: Meh not own DRRR! Only this story.**

* * *

"Ah~ K-Kida-kun!" a dark-haired boy moaned, arching his back and cumming into the awaiting mouth of said person. The blonde pulled away and swallowed every drop of his bestfriend's essence. Yeah, that's right. His bestfriend.

Ryuugamine Mikado was currently naked on his bestfriends bed, panting from his ejaculation. He never thought this day would ever come to be. But here he was getting a blowjob from Masaomi.

And it all happened because a group of Yellow Scarves were walking around pissed about something.

* * *

**_Flashback Begin:_**

_Masaomi and him were walking home together, after they said their goodbyes with Anri. The blonde was blabbering about some nonsense, stopping and dashing towards a girl sitting near the fountain. His bestfriend tried but failed at getting the girl's number._

_Mikado felt jealous that his bestfriend was trying to charm the girl and not him. Ever since he arrived in Ikebukuro, he's been attracted to his childhood buddy. At first he thought something must be wrong with him, but he figured that nothing could be done to help him. So, he just kept his true feelings locked deep within himself._

_"Mikado~!" Kida called, waving at him, gesturing for him to pick up the pace. He noticed that the girl was gone. **'She must have fled. I guess I would too, if a stranger came up to me and asked me for my number.'** Mikado thought. They continued to walk, side by side, chatting about random things, from the bread at school to the sushi at Simon's restaurant. It was then that they crossed paths with the Yellow Scarves._

_"Hey you," a man with piercings said, grinning creepily. The man's friends got closer, closing in on them. Kida outstretched his arm to the side, attempting to protect Mikado. "We're really pissed off right now, and we need something to take our anger out on." the piercing guy said, cracking his knuckles._

_"And you're gonna be our puching bags!" Another chimed in. Kida frowned, he didn't want to get Mikado involved with these bastards. He promised himself that'd he wouldn't let the latter behind him go to the dark side. He had to do something, and NOW!_

_Just as the gang was about to strike them, he took Mikado's hand in his and ran like hell. He could hear them cursing at him, louder footsteps behind. The blonde gripped the dark-haired boy's hand, pulling him into an alley and down many streets, until they finally lost the gang._

_"Are you alright, Mikado?" Kida asked, concerned. The young latter nodded, his face flushed. Not from running, but from this bestfriend holding his hand. **'Maybe this is the right time to tell him my feelings.'** Mikado thought. He decided to go for it._

_"Kida-kun...I need to tell you s-something." the dark-haired boy said, letting go of the blond's hand. Kida looked confused, not knowing what his friend planned on doing. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with the Yellow Scarves._

_What he had hoped for was true. It wasn't about the gangs...but about him. He was utterly shocked and speechless. He couldn't help but grin and feel relieved at the good news. He was sure he could die right then and there._

_Mikado was happy on the inside. He had just confessed to his childhood friend that he liked him, and the blonde didn't cringe in disgust or anything of the kind. Instead, Masaomi grinned and gave his red face a kiss._

_Kida admitted to having queer feelings for him too, ever since he arrived in Ikebukuro at the train station. They were heading for Kida's home. When they got there, it was already 7:30 p.m. The apartment _**(a/n: not sure where Masaomi lives)**_ was now occupied by the two boys. They finished their homework, and with nothing else to do, started teasing each other._

_At first it was just light little kisses. Then, it turned into a hot and passionate make out session. Kida left red marks all over Mikado's neck, getting mewls from the other when he licked at a sensitive area. They were both starting to feel warm._

_Kida's hands snaked their way up Mikado's shirt, massaging the perk rosey buds. The dark-haired boy moaned. Once the pink nipples were hard and stiff, he unbuttoned the uniform shirt. Mikado slipped off the white shirt, exposing his cream colored flesh._

_Masaomi ran his fingers over the skin, liking the way it felt under his fingertips. His tongue made a trail from Mikado's naval to his collarbone, earning another erotic sound. He was starting to get hard just by hearing those sounds. The blonde noticed that the boy infront of him was hard already. So, he figured he could help him out._

_Mikado felt hands working on his belt, taking it off and undoing his pants. They were tugged off, along with his boxers. His manhood was exposed, he hissed at the air that hit his erect member. Kida whistled and grinned, grabbing hold of the young latter's length, his head going down to give Mikado's tip a tentative lick._

_"Ah!~" the dark-haired boy gasped, feeling the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach. His face flushed, embarassed at the sounds he was making. Kida grinned again, this time taking Mikado in whole. He bobbed his head to and fro, getting even more moans. All too soon, Mikado came._

_**Flashback End...**_

* * *

Kida felt the liquid spurt into his mouth, he pulled away and swallowed the thick white stuff. He took a good look at his bestfriend. He was red in the face and panting. The blonde smirked to himself at the work he had done, but that didn't fix his problem.

"Mikado." The blonde said, cupping the latter's face.

"hm?" Mikado replied, looking into his eyes. Kida smiled and gave him a tender kiss, and whispered in his ear.

"Can I make you mine?" Masaomi asked. He really did want Mikado to be his, and his only. The dark-haired boy smiled and nodded.

"Yes." His bestfriend said. Kida nodded and spread Mikado's legs, coaxing his finger's in his own saliva. Once they were slick enough he roughly kissed the young latter, his finger intruding his virgin hole. Mikado squirmed from the foreign feeling of having something up his butt.

Kida pulled away, adding another finger, this time stretching and scissoring him. The dark-haired boy winced at the pain, but he had to put up with it. The blonde added one more finger, making three, and pushed them in and out a few times.

Finally, Kida retracted his digits and stripped off his clothing. He grabbed Mikado's hips and aligned them with his arousal, his tip pressing against the puckered hole. He then pushed in, getting an automatic gasp/yelp from his bestfriend. Once sheathed, he pulled out and thrusted back into the tight anus. After a few thrusts, Mikado saw white flashes and moaned loudly.

"AH!~ MASAOMI!~ THERE! HIT IT THERE AGAIN! OH GOD!" Mikado screamed, making angry red lines on Kida's back. The blonde kept on hitting that small bundle of nerves, making Mikado overload with pleasure. A few more thrusts to the latter's abused prostate and he came, all over both their chests. Kida soon after, Mikado's inner walls tightening around the blond's erection, spilled inside him.

They both panted. Kida pulled out and laid down next to Mikado, pulling him close. They were both worn out from their activity. Kida turned Mikado's face towards him and smiled.

"I love you, Mikado." The blonde said, caressing his cheek. Mikado's face bloomed into a bright smile, as he kissed Kida lovingly.

"I love you too, Masaomi." Mikado replied, hugging the blonde close. They both were smiling like crazy. And soon, sleep claimed them both.

* * *

**I.A.A.N: Well? Did you like it? I sure hope you did. I tried and i think i failed with the smutty stuff....what is wrong with me?! If you did like it (even if you don't have an account) please review so i may improve! I beseech thee! Well thanks for reading! Bai-bai!~**


End file.
